The goal of the Saccharomyces Genome Database (SGD) is to continue the design, development, and implementation of a database containing comprehensive annotated information about the genome of the budding yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. SGD will continue to annotate the genome, assimilate new data, include genomic information from other fungal species, and incorporate formalized and controlled vocabularies to represent biological concepts. We will continue to maintain and broaden relationships with the greater scientific community and make technical improvements that will allow us to better serve our users. The database and its associated resources will always remain publicly available via the World Wide [unreadable] [unreadable] SGD will continue to provide annotation and analysis of the S. cerevisiae genome and gene products culled from the published literature. New user interfaces and analysis resources will be developed for existing information as well as for new types of data, such as results from large scale genomic/proteomic analysis. These improvements will be developed using publicly available tools such as those available from the GMOD project. Query tools will be more enhanced as new controlled vocabularies such as phenotype ontology are associated with annotate genes in SGD. [unreadable] [unreadable] SGD has evolved into a substantial service organization, and will maintain its service to the scientific community, reaching out to all yeast researchers as well as scientists outside the fungal community to serve those who have a need for information about budding yeast genes, their products, and their functions. SGD will continue existing services while working to simplify the use and maintenance of our hardware and software environment through the application of new technologies. We will continue to collaborate with the yeast biology community to keep the database accurate and current, and to maintain consensus and order in the naming of genes and other genetic elements. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]